<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Expect Every Turn, Even Those You Don't Expect by strippinfor_eren</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932596">Expect Every Turn, Even Those You Don't Expect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippinfor_eren/pseuds/strippinfor_eren'>strippinfor_eren</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Deepthroating, Incest, M/M, POV Outsider, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, miyacest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strippinfor_eren/pseuds/strippinfor_eren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not like everyone knew it would happen…</p><p>But in all honesty, everyone knew.<br/>---<br/>Rin had a new job, working as a receptionist for a man she had never even met. She'd never been briefed, so when Atsumu came in asking to see Osamu, her boss, she had questions. One embarrassing incident later, she wanted to apologize for the mishap. But, there was a reason people didn't stay after business hours.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Expect Every Turn, Even Those You Don't Expect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another Miyacest fic cause why not. Idk what it is with me and the twins being caught but there isn't enough of it in this tag yet so here you go whoever reads this.</p><p>Dec 14 2020: small grammar and punctuation fixes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Rin started her first day as the receptionist at Miya Law, she learned how simple the job actually was. She didn’t have much experience working at any firms, how she got hired she had no clue (nevermind the fact she never even met the actual boss), so she thought the work would be… harder, maybe? She checked people in, looked up (and sometimes rescheduled) appointment times, connected people to higher ups when they called, and turned people away when they had no actual business with anyone in the building.</p><p> </p><p>A month in, the hardest job she'd had so far was answering questions about the office - Rin <em> knew </em> the answers, but they were always on the tip of her tongue when asked anything specific. That aside, she was very happy with how her position was going. Actual attorney’s that worked in the offices above passed through every now and then, and while wildly attractive, most paid no mind to her other than a perfunctory good morning. It’s not atypical to catch them coming in pairs, speaking quietly between each other and holding some kind of pick-me-up beverage. Most notably, a pretty black haired man would always walk in with his two-tone haired energetic partner, carrying what had to be the strongest cup of joe going off smell alone. They both sent a polite smile accompanied by one loud and one quiet “Good morning” every day.</p><p> </p><p>Rin had to say, her favorite coworker was the ever-smiling redhead that greeted her every morning and offered to bring a coffee from the break room. She didn’t drink coffee, unable to stand the bitter taste even after adding all the sugar and cream in the world, so she politely declined each time but he continued conversation with her even after. He only left once a tall, unapproachable man with hair so black it almost looked blue walked in and nodded in their direction. She would watch as he skipped off, literally, to meet at his side in the elevator at the end of the lobby and begin talking his ear off about anything and nothing. She never missed the fond smile that grazed the unapproachable man's face right before the doors shut.</p><p> </p><p>Still, Rin was curious. As a worker for a successful law firm, it was suspicious to have never met her boss, nor seen him entering and exiting the building. Was he a workaholic, getting there before and leaving after she did? Rin knew just about everyone’s name and face, could place voices from all the phone calls she’d gotten about menial work and connections. She supposed the big boss may not come in every day, or perhaps there’s a back entrance he took (she knew it was a guy, considering she’d heard others speak of him), but whatever it was, she hoped to meet him soon. There were stories of how attractive he was, how amazing he was on trial, his calm demeanor, and the rumors of him having an older brother only excited and confused her. One Miya she could imagine, but <em> two</em>? That she hadn’t met? Not likely.</p><p> </p><p>July approached quickly, marking Rin’s fifth month as a full-time receptionist. Another was hired a month ago, a cute blonde named Yachi that came in thirty minutes early for her shift on days Rin only worked morning so that they could chat in between the switch. Apparently, she knew some of the others before even working there (she got referred, funnily enough with her shy personality), talking with them like old school pals, which Rin found out they <em>wer</em><em>e</em>. Hinata and Kageyama, she learned was the name of the broody guy, as well as Kiyoko all went to the same high school. She couldn’t help but think it wasn’t a coincidence.</p><p> </p><p>But, with July came some unexpected developments. A new guy, at least Rin thought he was new since she’d never seen him before, who was always looking down at his phone and wearing the sharpest suits, started coming in through the front entrance. The one time she’d tried asking who he was, he simply flashed his employee ID card at her to shut her up, though she hadn’t been able to see the name. Since he never looked up, Rin couldn’t quite make out his face, which turned out to be her first mistake.</p><p> </p><p>Rin’s second mistake was never bothering to get any information on him. He came every day at eight on the dot, and left just as punctually at 6 in the afternoon, as her shift was ending, so she figured he was safe enough to let in the building. Someone else would surely have noticed if an extra person was showing up all the time, wouldn’t they? Rin hadn’t lingered on the thought of him too much.</p><p> </p><p>Everything would have been fine, if on July 27th a gorgeous blond in a volleyball jersey hadn’t waltzed in like he owned the place and came up to her desk with a flirtatious grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Afternoon, any idea if ‘Samu is here yet?” He leaned his arms on the desk, seemingly crossing his legs with the way he shrunk down in height a little.</p><p> </p><p>If Rin was any less professional, her eyes would have given him a once over and gotten her in some trouble. He was <em> attractive</em>, model worthy in her opinion, especially with his mussed hair that was the perfect shade of blond, no offense to Yachi. She cleared her throat before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“If by ‘Samu’ you mean Miya Osamu, I’ll have to be the one to inform you he doesn’t take visitors at this hour. Do you somehow have an appointment?” She was already typing away at her computer to bring up the timetable just to confirm her boss, who she’d yet to catch a glimpse of, was in the building. His time card said yes, but…</p><p> </p><p>The guy’s smile didn’t falter, eyes sparkling. “Aww, ‘Samu keeps this time slot open for me? He’s so considerate!”</p><p> </p><p>Where and how he came to that conclusion, she couldn’t tell. Was he even supposed to be here?</p><p> </p><p>“And no, no appointment. I wanted to surprise him after my game since he’s been working real hard lately. Hm, are you new?” He tilted his head, seemingly genuine in his question, as if he hadn’t just implied she didn’t know how to do her job.</p><p> </p><p>Rin flushed, narrowing her eyes. “Sir, if you don’t have any appointments, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave and call ahead next time. And remember, the boss doesn’t take any at this time.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” he said, like he'd just had an epiphany. “You <em> are </em> new! You probably haven’t been given the run-down yet. Here, why don’t you call him and we’ll sort this whole thing out?” He stood up straight, smile gone and replaced with a slight frown. </p><p> </p><p>Really, wasn’t she just thinking how her job was simple? Rin’s annoyance didn’t show much, only visible in the small twitch her eye gave at the request.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately,” she repeated from memory, “the boss does not wish to be disturbed between the hours of one and three. Any inquiries are to be withheld until after those hours have passed.”</p><p> </p><p>And there he went, sighing like a petulant child who just wanted the piece of candy his mother kept saying no to.</p><p> </p><p>He muttered “So robotic,” rolling his eyes to boot. “I’m fairly certain if you call him and tell him it’s me-”</p><p> </p><p>Rin was about to snap. Why was he so <em> pushy </em> about it who was he and why couldn’t he just-</p><p> </p><p>“- then this entire thing can be avoided-”</p><p> </p><p>She subtly made for the phone, pressing the button to call security to the lobby.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you.. seriously just call security on me?” He asked in disbelief, before he started laughing so hard he had to clutch his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Rin saw red, but held her tongue and waited patiently for the guard to arrive to escort the guy right out the building so she’d never see him again.</p><p> </p><p>It took two minutes (she counted) for Ushijima Wakatoshi, a quiet but burly man she’d become acquainted with, to enter the lobby from the stairs to the left of the elevator. Rin almost sighed in relief. Almost.</p><p> </p><p>“Ushijima, please esco-”</p><p> </p><p>“Miya Atsumu?” He cut her off, standing still, leaving her flabbergasted because the man was never so rude- did he know the blond?</p><p> </p><p>“Ushiwaka!” The blond called, sauntering over and patting him on the back. “Glad to see ya. Girl over there wouldn’t let me go up to ‘Samu. What was it, Rin?” He turned back to look at her flushed face.</p><p> </p><p>“I apologize. She’s only been here a few months, and not yet been informed.” Ushijima politely bowed as he spoke. He turned to her next. “Please call Miya immediately. He’ll be pleased to know his brother has arrived.”</p><p> </p><p>Brother. Her boss's brother. Her boss’s brother that she was so ready to throw out and never deal with again, even if he was stupidly handsome and his grin made her heart flutter.</p><p> </p><p>“A-absolutely,” she cursed herself for stuttering, reaching once again for the phone and dialing the number for the office labeled “Miya”.</p><p> </p><p>The phone rang three times, the start of each one making her look at the time that still read 1:30. Was the blond telling the truth earlier? Obviously he was, but about the time frame being reserved for him?</p><p> </p><p>On the fourth ring, a deep voice that was similar Atsumu’s came through the line.</p><p> </p><p>“This better be important. I’ve said time and again to everyone that I am not to be bothered now.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh no, oh no, she knew it was a bad idea. She should not have called. She was going to be fired.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, sir, your brother is here.”</p><p> </p><p>It was quiet a few moments. Then, the sound of an office chair rolling and some shuffling papers could be heard. Rin breathed out slowly, not realizing she’d been holding her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be down shortly.”</p><p> </p><p>Rin’s nerves didn’t allow for a reply, so she put the phone back down. Her blush was still prominent, more out of embarrassment than anger now, and not at all at the fact Atsumu was smirking at her.</p><p> </p><p>Shortly meant four minutes, four <em> agonizing </em> minutes spent alone with Atsumu since Ushijima left when he was no longer needed, smugness oozing out of his every cell. A ding from the elevator announced the arrival of her elusive boss.</p><p> </p><p>Except, who stepped out was the mysterious man that never looked at Rin nor deigned her with a single word since she’d first seen him. <em> That </em> was Osamu? And wow, he looked exactly like Atsumu. Of course they were twins.</p><p> </p><p>“‘Samu!” Rin watched as Atsumu hurried to his twin's side, grabbing his arm and pulling his sleeve. “Oi, ‘Tsumu, quit it. Yer making a scene,” Osamu scolded, but allowed himself to be pulled along towards the door leading outside, betraying his tone.</p><p> </p><p>“We won, so that means you have to treat me to lunch. I skipped out on the team for this, so don’t be cheap.”</p><p> </p><p>Rin was paid no mind, as per usual, while the two exited together, talking animatedly. She screwed up.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Later in the evening, after most everyone was gone for the day, Rin decided she needed to make her own formal apology.</p><p> </p><p>Work finished, she took the elevator up to where Osamu’s office was. The lights were off, except one shining out of the open door where Rin was heading. As she got closer, she could hear what they were saying, whispers loud on the empty floor.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing it again.”</p><p> </p><p>There’s something slick, and then, “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>When she went to peek in, her heart stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu wasn’t sitting on the chairs across from the desk, nor the small, leather seat against the wall. Hell, he wasn't even sitting. Osamu’s chair was turned to the side, which meant he hadn’t noticed Rin. She didn’t know whether to be thankful or scared of that. Atsumu was kneeling in front of him, and she could hardly believe what she was seeing.</p><p> </p><p>The slickness she had heard was Atsumu’s mouth. More specifically, his mouth pulling off <em> Osamu's </em> hard cock to speak. His brother’s-</p><p> </p><p>Her brain felt like it was short circuiting. She watched in awe and terror, and something else she couldn’t place as Osamu leaned his head back, eyes closed, Atsumu taking him down his throat like he’d done it a million times before. He probably had, if his unbothered expression was anything to go by. It was a pattern, tip to base to tip and back again and Rin couldn’t stop herself from wondering if he was even choking.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu released small puffs of air in beats, chest heaving and lips parted. “That’s it,” he praised, voice just as breathy and quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Rin swallowed thickly, unable to tear her eyes away or move, praying to whatever was out there that she would not be caught encroaching upon their moment.</p><p> </p><p>Was she the only one who knew? Did her coworkers never linger for the same reason she could not breathe in that moment?</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu pulled off, and Rin didn’t know what to do as he caught her eye, licking at the engorged head. He suckled, keeping eye contact for a second, cut short, his eyes fluttering and rolling to the back of his head when the hand Osamu had in his hair tightened and yanked. Her hand moved of its own accord, pressing against her crotch, eyes squinting in pleasure when the pressure brought relief. Ah, so that was the feeling from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want a mess,” Osamu’s raspy voice warned, Atsumu continuing to lap away at the pre-come instead of sucking him off. “Either stop or swallow it down.”</p><p> </p><p>She guessed that was his signal for “I’m close” and she was correct, Atsumu shoving his way down once more, nose buried in the dark curls on Osamu’s pelvis. His throat worked hard, swallowing heavily around the thick member, whimpers barely slipping their way out as Osamu held him there. Osamu slumped against his chair afterwards, looking the part of a ragdoll haphazardly thrown there. Atsumu waited a few seconds more, the picture of patience and tranquility. Slowly, he released himself from his brother’s grip with his free hand, the other keeping his balance by pressing on the floor, a slight pop echoing in the stifling silence. A few kitten licks later and Osamu grunted, kicking Atsumu in the knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Unless you wanna be here all night, get up here and let me finish the rest of the paperwork.”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu radiated mischief, sparing no more glances for Rin while crawling into his brother's lap to presumably be jacked off. Rin wasn't there to know. She covered her mouth to avoid screaming and was quiet as a mouse when she turned around and took the stairs, scared if she stopped moving she would collapse on the spot. Her legs were shaking, mind empty save for the scene that kept replaying, the scene she couldn't get out of her head and would fuel her fantasies for however long she remembered that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any mistakes are mine, feel free to point them out</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>